I Fell For You
by cometsandclubsoda
Summary: Mon-El takes Kara for lunch and realize their feelings for each other. This story takes them on a romantic adventure filled with humor.
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Keira!" Ms. Grant shouted unpleasantly.

"God! What happened now?" Kara mumbled.

"Why is my cold coffee not so cold?"

"I-uh, um... probably because of the temperature, you know. Global warming and all. Glaciers are melting..." Kara hesitated

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not to you, I don't kid. I'm so sorry, Ms. Grant, I'll get you another one."

"Wait. It's okay. I am signing you to this task." She bended under her desk and smashed so many messy sheets falling from the files on the desk. "Arrange all my personal and professional files in a year category. You have 2 days to complete it. I've an appointment with my physician on Thursday. I want them completed."

Kara looked at all the files and her face saddened of workload. Her eyes rolled down. There were just so many files to go through.

"What're you looking at me for? This work's not gonna be done by itself. Now, chop chop, Keira."

"It's Kara." She mumbled to herself as she walked out of her office with all the files on her own.

"Can I help with some..." She heard a helping voice. The other second, she saw Mon-El carrying some of the files.

"Hey, hi, what are you doing here?" Kara asked gleefully.

"I am here to free you of your work for a while." Mon-El replied, waving his free hand above her head as if he were blessing her. Kara gave him a frown. She slapped his hand from above her head and put it down.

"What do you mean, free me of my work?" Kara asked in confusion.

"I was free this noon. Shift's changed. So, I thought 'let's go on a lunch with Kara. Yay!' Anyway, I'm here to take you to lunch."

She put the files on her desk, and he after her, and she asked, "Like a date?" wrinkling her forehead.

"It's, uhm, 23rd May. Heh, kidding." He says hesitatingly. "No, no, no, no, no! I am not taking you on a date. Why would I take you on a date? It's just a friendly dinner. Uh, lunch, sorry."

"Oh, I appreciate your efforts and I love you for that, Mon-El. I really wanna get outta here but I've got a lot of work to do, so..." She said, sitting on her chair and started arranging the files.

"Do it afterwards. A little walk-out won't do bad. It'll freshen you up." He said. Bending down to face her, he whispered, "And Supergirl can always do it in a blink."

"Supergirl doesn't do my personal work." She replied close to his ear.

"Well, you can't deny the fact that you are tired, so..."

"Ugh, I don't know."

"Oh, come on, come on. Please. Please?" Mon-El asked with false innocence on his face like when a child asks their parent for a chocolate.

"Okay. Puppy eyes." Mon-El delivered a large smile as she agreed.

"Thank you."

"Yes, but we have to leave here unseen by the three-eyed Ms. Grant." She got up from her chair and moves to the elevator with him.

"Wait, she has three eyes..."

"So, where we going?" Kara asked with glee as they both exited the elevator.

"I thought you had somewhere in mind. You see, I'm still new here. So.." He replied.

"Yeah, got it, bean-bag." Mon-El fired her a look for calling him a bean-bag. "Well, um, let's go to Big Belly."

"Big bell-belly?" He asked in confusion. She laughed at him and he chuckled for no reason.

"It's Big Belly Burgers."

"Ohhh, it's burgers." Kara nodded. "Okay, yeah, then let's.."

They arrive at the Big Belly Burgers. Kara was thankful for Earth for a lot reasons, but the one she was the most thankful of was Earth's variety of food.

"Why doesn't it.." Mon-El struggled to open the door of the restaurant.

"It reads pull" She stressed.

"Oh, yeah, right." He pulled the door out front and offered Kara to go in first being a gentleman. A gentle alien.

"Well, someone's being a gentleman." Kara said sarcastically.

"Thanks. You know, I watched this film yesterday. The perfect gentleman always gets the girl." He replied with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's sit over there." Kara pointed at the table with an open window beside it, blowing cool breeze and a very few people passing by. The perfect place to sit.

They came across the table and Mon-El pulled out a chair for Kara and then he sat too.

Mon-El lifted his right arm up and called for service. "I'll have 3 cheeseburgers and uh, extra large saucy fries and a strawberry milkshake." He ordered. "What will you have, Kara?"

"Me? I'll, um, why, make it double." Kara told the waitress.

"Double as in 6 cheeseburgers and 2 extra large 'saucy' fries and 2 strawberry milkshakes?" The waitress asked shockingly.

"Yeah, that'll be all." Kara replied. The waitress walked away in overwhelm and delivered the order to the kitchen.

"Extra pickle in the burgers, please." Mon-El shouted last minute.

The order arrived at their table with two waitresses carrying it. "Here's your, um,... food." One of them stated.

"Thank you." Mon-El lengthened. "What're you doing there?" He asked as he watched Kara dip a fry in the milkshake and then eat it.

"What..." She almost dropped the fry out of her mouth. "It's delicious this way. Go on, try it."

"Okay." He did as she said and tried. But the taste didn't quite suit his tongue. "Yeah, it's not."

"Okay. So, anything new in your short-lived-Earth-life?" They both chuckled at her sentence.

"Oh, same old, same old, you know." Mon-El replied formally. "How 'bout you? Anything new with you? Heh, that kinda rhymed, heh heh, heh heh. Okay, I'll stop."

"Well, yeah. You just pulled me out of it. Ms Grant wants me to arrange all her files into a category within 2 days. And there are like a thousand files to go through." Kara replied while biting her burger and then taking a sip from the milkshake.

"Well, Ms Grant sounds like a witch." Mon-El opted.

"It's bi- Whatever, never mind. And yes, she can be mean sometimes but she's nice. Kind of." She said. "She inspires me and the Supergirl.." she whispered, "..in me."

"Really? How?"

"She gives me hope. Even when I'm broken, she-she floods me with it."

"Wow!" Mon-El took a sip of the milkshake.

"Ha. Heh heh." Kara laughed at him.

"What's so funny? Kara."

"Heh. There's a mustache formed on your face." She replied, chuckling.

"Nah, I'm clean shaved. Just this morning."

"What? No. You sipped the shake, right? So, it formed a mustache."

"Oh!" He gasped in realization.

"Here, wipe it off." Kara gave him a cloth. He wiped it off. "You looked adorable." She said with a sweet smile.

He stared her in the eyes as she said that and put down the cloth. It's like they were having a moment.

"You're like a baby." She said. "You know what would make you more adorable? You with an English accent." Kara cleared her throat and spoke suddenly.

"What? Really?" He grunted. "Okay, then, from now on, I will go with the English accent." He spoke in the accent.

"No! Don't, really. You are terrible at it." She laughed. They both laughed at each other for a while and conversed till they had finally their lunch. They got up from the table and pushed their chairs in respectively.

"So, who's gonna pay the bill?"

"Well, it was your idea. So... you." Kara replied pointing towards him.

"Really? You thought that?" Kara nodded. "Well, this is not a date, so you're very much going to have to pay for your half."

"Okay. Well, don't make a big deal out of this, bean-bag." She replied sarcastically.

"Huh. This was good. We should do this more often."

"Yeah? I'm not going to come next time if I have to pay for myself." She leaves the money on the table.


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"So, where we going?" Kara asks with glee as they both exit the elevator.

"I thought you had somewhere in mind. You see, I'm still new here. So.." He replies.

"Yeah, got it, bean-bag." Mon-El fives her a look for calling him a bean-bag. "Well, um, let's go to Big Belly."

"Big bell-belly?" He asks in confusion. She laughs at him and he chuckles for no reason.

"It's Big Belly Burgers."

"Ohhh, it's burgers." Kara nods. "Okay, yeah, then let's.."

"Why doesn't it.." Mon-El pushes the door of the restaurant but it doesn't open.

"It reads _pull_ " She stresses.

"Oh, yeah, right." He then pulls the door out front and offers Kara to go in first being a gentleman. A gentle _alien._

"Well, someone's being a gentleman." Kara says sarcastically.

"Thanks. You know, I watched this film yesterday. The perfect gentleman always gets the girl." He replies.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's sit over there." Kara points at the table with an open window beside it blowing cool breeze and a very few people passing by. The perfect place to sit.

They come across the table and Mon-El pulls out a chair for Kara and then he sits too.

Mon-El lifts his right arm up and calls for service. "I'll have 3 cheeseburgers and uh, extra large _saucy_ fries and a strawberry milkshake." He orders the waitress. "What will you have, Kara?"

"Me? I'll, um, why, make it double." Kara tells the waitress.

"Double as in 6 cheeseburgers and 2 extra large 'saucy' fries and 2 strawberry milkshakes?"

The waitress asks shockingly.

"Yeah, that'll be all." Kara replies.

The waitress walks away in overwhelm and delivers the order to the kitchen.

"Extra pickle in the burgers, please." Mon-El shouts last minute.

The order arrives at their table with two waitresses carrying it. "Here's your, um,.. food." One of them states.

"Thank you." Mon-El lengthens. "What're you doing there?" He asks as he watches Kara dip a fry in the milkshake and then eat it.

"What.." She almost drops the fry out of her mouth. "It's delicious this way. Go on, try it."

"Okay." He does as she says and tries. "Yeah, it's not."

"Okay. So, anything new in your short-lived-Earth-life?" They both chuckle at her sentence.

"Oh, same old, same old, y'know." Mon-El replies formally. "How 'bout you? Anything new with you? Heh, that kinda rhymed, heh heh, heh heh. Okay, I'll stop."

"Well, yeah. You just pulled me out of it. Ms. Grant wants me to arrange all her files into a category within 2 days. And there are like a thousand files to go through." Kara replies while biting her burger and then takes a sip from the milkshake.

"Well, Ms. Grant sounds like a witch." Mon-El opts.

"It's bi- Whatever, never mind. And yes, she can be mean sometimes but she's nice. Kind of." She says unsurely. "She inspires me _and_ the Supergirl.." she whispers, "..in me."

"Really? How?"

"She gives me hope. Even when I'm broken, she-she floods me with it."

"Wow!" Mon-El takes a sip form the milkshake from the glass.

"Ha. Heh heh." Kara laughs at him.

"What's so funny? Kara."

"Heh. There's a mustache formed on your face." She laughs continuously.

"Nah, I'm clean shaved. Just this morning."

"What? No. You sipped the shake, right? So, it formed a mustache."

"Oh!" He gasps in realization.

"Here, wipe it off." Kara gives him a cloth. He wipes it off. "You looked adorable." She says with a sweet smile.

He stares her in the eyes as she says that and puts down the cloth. It's like they were having a moment.

"Like a baby. You know what would make you more adorable? You with an English accent." Kara clears her throat and speaks suddenly.

"What? Really?" He grunts. "Okay, then, from now on, I will go with the English accent." He speaks in the accent.

"No! Don't, really. You are terrible at it." She laughs. They both laugh at each other for a while and converse for a while.

They finally finish their lunch. They get up form the table and push their chairs in, respectively.

"So, who's gonna pay the bill?"

"Well, it _was_ your idea. So.. you." Kara replies pointing her index fingers to him touching his chest.

" _Really?_ You thought _that?_ " Kara nods. "Well, this is not a date, so, you're very much going to have to pay for your half."

"Okay. Well, don't make a big deal out of this, bean-bag." She replies sarcastically.

"Huh. This was good. We should do this more often."

"Yeah? I'm not gonna come next time if I have to pay for myself." She leaves the money on the table.


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Here, it's done!" Kara enters Cat's office the next day and puts the file commander on the coffee table.

"And it's only.." Cat looks at her fancy wrist-watch, "...Wednesday. That's really fast."

"Yeah, I-uh, I-I-I had, um, help?" Kara hesitates.

"Did that _hot guy_ you snuck out on a date with yesterday help you?" Kara looks at her confusedly and narrows her eyes and bites her lower lip in nervousness. "Oh, don't play innocent. I saw you. I have three eyes, remember?"

 _Ironic. That's what I told him._ Kara mumbles to herself. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ms. Grant."

"Whatever, just don't sneak out on me again. I'd hate to replace you with Teschmacher." Cat tells her with appreciation. "She's not good."

"Yes, assured!" Kara says turning back and walking out of her office.

"And Keira..?" Kara stops and turns around.

"Yes, Ms. Grant?"

"Keep him. Unlike Adam." Cat advises.

"We're-we're not dating." Kara plays with fingers.

"Your loss. Now, get me another coffee. _Cold._ It's too hot. And get back to your work."

"Yeah, I'll be-"

She takes the elevator and fetches Cat's 'cold' coffee and climbs up again. She then sits on her desk and surfs on the internet for a while. Accidentally, her eyes fall on the bottom right bar on the computer. _5:00 p.m. 24th May._ It's Winn's birthday. She almost forgot.

Suddenly, her phone chimes. It's a message from Alex. It reads, _Hey, where are you? It's Winn's birthday. Come at his apartment._

 _Won't he be there?_ She replies.

 _Nope. He's out with Lyra._ Alex messages.

 _Okay. I'm on my way._ She texts and gets up and carries her purse. She waves at Cat and takes the elevator.

She flies from there and arrives at Winn's apartment's balcony, moving the drapes.

"Came ASAP." Kara says as she settles in.

She sees that the apartment is already decorated. Big letters reading _HAPPY B'DAY WINN_ are swinging by the wall beside the door. James arrives from the door and places the cake in his hands in the refrigerator. Mon-El is hanging the lights all over the room. And Alex, being Alex, is ordering them to do what is right.

"What! This is not fair." Kara yells.

"Why? What happened?" Alex asks her.

"You already did everything, there's nothing left for me to do!" Kara argues.

"Don't be a crybaby." Alex says sarcastically.

"I'm not." She defends.

"Maybe you can help James with the cake."

Alex suggests.

"It's settled." James says sipping from the water bottle.

"Okay, then, help Mon-El with the lights." She suggests again.

"The lights are done." Mon-El says spontaneously. Alex gives him a look of agression. Mon-El lips _What?_

 _She wants to help._ Alex lips pointing her finger to Kara.

Mon-El gives the look of realization. "But, you can redo the lights if you want." They hear the keys jingle as soon as Mon-El tells Kara.

"Okay, everyone. Mon-El, shut the lights. People, hide!" Alex whispers and Mon-El turns off the lights.

Winn unlocks the door and opens it. He reaches for the light and _SURPRISE!_ They sing in unison.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU.. They start singing.

"Oh, my.. What!" Winn laughs as he enters through the door and they start clapping.

..BIRTHDAY TO WINN,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

"Happy birthday, buddy." James wishes Winn and pats his shoulder.

"Thanks, man!" Winn replies with a smile.

"Buddyyyyy." Mon-El runs over to him and gives him a long hug. "Happy birthday, Winny."

"Yeah." Winn grunts as he hugged him too tight.

"'Birthday, Wiinn." Kara gives him a sweet hug and then puts a birthday cap on his head.

"I'm not a three-year-old, Kara." Winn argues.

"Believe me, you are." She replies. Mon-El and James laugh at him.

"What? You not gonna wish me or something?" Winn asks Alex sarcastically.

"I'm the only one in charge here. The busiest one." Alex argues. "But,.. Happy birthday." She shouts and hits his head.

"So, how old are you now?" Mon-El asks.

"You know, 20-some years." Winn lies.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Kara interrupts. "You're 27 years old!"

"No, I'm not!" He argues.

"Lift him up." James tells Kara.

"Hey, hey, what are you.." Kara lifts him up.

"Sorry, man, Danvers family tradition." Alex says.

 _BIRTHDAY BOMBS!_ All shout in unison.

"27, huh?" James hits him twenty-seven times and then, Alex hits him fifty-four times. Mon-El and Maggie hits him, too.

"Alex, hold him, it's my turn." Kara hands him over to Alex and James and Mon-El and kicks him twenty-seven times. They put him down and James opens the fridge and gets the cake.

"It's cake time." James says and puts the cake on the table near the couch.

The cake is designed with Angry Birds on it.

"Yay, Angry Birds! You remembered!" Winn shouts with happiness.

"Yep, I had to tell him it was for a seven-year-old." James replies.

"Well, let's cut it." Winn takes the knife placed by the cake and he cuts it. Mon-El takes pictures from the camera as Alex assigned him to and everyone starts singing the birthday song.

"Am I late?" J'onn enters the door.

"Papa Bear!" Winn runs along and hugs him tight. "You came!"

"Well, 'course I did." J'onn replies. "Happy birthday, Agent Schott."

"Oh, loose the agent, please." Winn says.

Everybody shares the cake with each other. Kara and Mon-El go to the kitchen to fetch the food.

"He looks happy." Mon-El says.

"Well, of course he is. It's his birthday." Kara replies. "Though, I didn't get to be of any help knowing he's my best friend."

"Well, it's not my fault Alex texted you late. I kept chanting your name.'Call Kara! Call Kara!', but she didn't."

"Well, let's get the food."

They all eat. There's Thai food, beers, burgers and special chocolates only for the birthday-boy.

It's past nine o'clock, so, everybody gets up and takes their stuff and get ready to leave.

"Let's give you and Lyra some alone time." James says leaving.

"Yeah." everybody agrees in unison and lengthens.

"That'd be great." Winn agrees.

Everyone leaves. James and J'onn leave together. James to drop him at the D.E.O. Alex and Maggie leave for their house.

"You can come with me. We can watch a movie." Kara offers Mon-El.

"Okay, which movie?"

"I don't know, have you seen The Godfather?" Kara asks.


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"So, what film do you wanna see?" Mon-El asks Kara.

"Any movie's fine. Just no crime movie. Late night crime: not a fan. There's, uh-um, there are the Blu-ray disks of films. In the cabinet by the TV." Kara replies as she collects a packet or two of chips and grabs beers.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, what's this movie.. 'John Wick'?" He grabs one of the disks.

"Crime."

"Okay, then, um, this one. Twilight Saga."

"Nothing vampiric."

"Ookay. Um, how 'bout Mockingjay?"

"You mean The Hunger Games: Mockingjay?" Kara says reaching to the couch and puts the chips and beer on the coffee table.

"Yep. Part 2."

"Okay, yeah, let's watch that." Kara finally agreed adjusting some space for herself on the sofa.

"You do know that you chose the movie regardless of what you told me, huh?"

"Whatever, just make space." She sits beside Mon-El in a very small space. "Just.." she hops over to Mon-El's side.

"What?!" Mon-El shouts.

"Just make some space for me." Kara says peacefully.

"There is none!" He argues.

"Well, take your paws off of my couch!" Kara yells.

"You know, maybe I'll just sit on a chair."

"Good boy." She comments.

"I. Am. Not. A puppy!" He says pulling a chair from the dining table and places it beside the sofa. Right where Kara placed her head.

"I'm not calling you a puppy. Unless, you think of yourself as one, bean-bag."

"Yes, I am your space puppy, aren't I?" He says forcibly. "And stop calling me bean-bag!"

"Okay, let's make a deal. I won't say anything and as won't you. No argument anymore. Just watch the movie peacefully."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, yeah." Kara turns on the TV and plays the movie.

"Could you.. ahem, could you pass me a beer? Pl-please?" He says nervously.

"Yeah. Sure. Well, don't hesitate." She passes the bear and a packet of chips along with it.

"Yeah, well, you said no talking, so.."

"Right." Kara says sarcastically.

Mon-El and Kara cry about some emotional scenes. At the end, they both favor Katniss to kill Snow but they both get shocked with an open mouth and wide eyes when she kills President Coin and leaves Snow in the hands of the citizens.

"This movie is a blast." Mon-El compliments.

"Tell me about it. I've seen this movie like ten times but the last part still amazes me." Kara replies.

"Oh, it's almost 12:00. Think I should get going." Mon-El looks at his watch and gets up from the chair.

"Well, stay." Kara gets up and suggests him.

"Huh?"

"Stay. You can spend the night here. It's almost midnight. And you don't have anywhere to go. You can take the couch."

"What.. I don't know. I can stay at the D.E.O."

"What? No! No one would be there. It's probably shut. Do you have any problem staying here for tonight?" Kara argues.

"I don't have any problem. It's just that.. it's gonna be just you and me. So,.."

"Are you nervous of sleeping here because of me?"

"Whaaat?" He says with a low-pitched voice. "No! No. Okay. I'll just sleep here. Thanks, Kara."

"Always." She goes with a smile.

Mon-El settles himself on the couch as Kara brings a pillow or two and a blue blanket for him to wear.

"Here." She puts the pillows and blanket on the sofa. "What, you just gonna sleep with those pants on?"

"Excuse me. What do you mean by that?" He asks in confusion of a kind.

"Oh, it came out the wrong way. What I meant is there are some pj's of Jeremiah in the closet somewhere. You can change if you want." Kara clears.

"Oh! Right. Yeah, that'd be very kind of you."

"Oh, I am kind." She smiles.

"I know that." Mon-El smirks. Kara gets him the pj's. He goes into the bathroom to change.

"Are. You. Kidding me?!" Mon-El comes out of the bathroom wearing the pj's that over-fit him form the waist and lengthen till his toes.

"Well, uh-um..." She laughs and pauses. "Well, it's not a-fitting."

"Yeah, you noticed." Mon-El says. They both look at each other for while; she couldn't stop laughing and he just stood there staring at her. They both laughed out of their stomachs when he realised how funny he looked in those pj's.

"I'm not wearing this!" He chuckles.

"Oh, come on, it's just about tonight." She convinces. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. Especially Winn." She looks at him with puppy eyes really convincing him to do so.

"Okay.. if you say so..." Mon-El walks to the couch and grabs the pillow and the blanket.

"If you need anything, like ANYTHING, don't wake me up. Or I'll kill you."

"Well, that's very generous of ya." He replies sarcastically.

"Right, good night."

"'Night." Mon-El looks at her as she leaves for her bed. His eyes glance at the light of the moon as Kara grabs her blanket on her bed. She smiles and winkles at him before putting her head over the pillow. Mon-El shakes his head and expresses a good night.


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The next morning. Mon-El is still sleeping. Kara gets out of her bathroom in a robe and quickly puts on a sky-blue shirt and jeans. She goes to wake the sleeping baby up but she doesn't want to wake him up just so easy. She goes near him and standing close to his ear, she shouts, "WAKE UP!"

"Whaaaat?! Am I drowning?" Mon-El jumps off the sofa with a surprised look on his face. More like haunting.

"Good morning, Mr Sleepyhead." Kara laughs as she gets up.

"Why would you do that? What have I ever done to you?!" Mon-El cries.

"Well, don't cry like a baby, now. It was just a prank to wake you up."

"You could have woken me up like normal people do." Mon-El says in a loud voice and gets up from the sofa.

"Yeah, but we're not normal, are we?" Kara replies whilst opening the refrigerator for milk. "And also, stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling." He yells.

"You just did, beanbag." Kara takes a sip from the milk carton. "Okay, so, just get ready real fast 'cause we gotta be at the D.E.O. in like 20 minutes."

"Yeah, but I beg of you, don't EVER do that again. 'Cause I could die." Mon-El says going to the bathroom.

"Such an over-reactor!" Kara mumbles.

"Yeah, I can hear you." Mon-El shouts from the bathroom.

He comes out after 15 minutes and says, "Well,..."

"What took you so long?" Kara shouts, "Not even I take that long."

"Well, I didn't know how the shower worked. It took me 5 in that."

"Well, hurry, the breakfast is same as the first time I made you. Pancakes." Kara smiles.

"Pancakes, some sun in my life." Mon-El grabs a chair and starts eating.

"And I hope you don't want syruppp..." Kara smikes at him as he starts eating.

They leave her house and show up at the D.E.O. together. People are really suspicious around here.

"So what's the jam, fam?" Mon-El asks in dudely manner. Kara gives him a look to shoot it down.

"There is literally nothing Supergirl can do today. The crime rate is going down really fast and thieves and smugs are handled by the NCPD." J'onn says.

"I mean, there's gotta be something!" Kara chuckles.

"No, there isn't."

"Well, I, for one, am going straight to play laser tag right now. Anyone coming?" Winn speaks.

"Take a day off. Blow off some steam. I'll be here if you need me." J'onn says and he leaves to his office.

"I'm gonna go to Maggie's, so..." Alex leaves with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, that just leaves me with you." Kara complains.

"Do you not like my company?" Mon-El asks.

"Don't take it too hard but you're never into work."

"That's probably because no one likes to do it."

"Well, I'm going to CatCo." Kara goes.

Kara comes right back at home realising that Ms Grant is out of town to meet her son. She takes her couch and starts to read a novel. Just then, a knock on her door. She x-rays it and it's Mon-El. She opens the door.

"I knew I'd find you here." Mon-El speaks.

"Well, I am just all free today, I feel so useless." Kara says as her face lowers down.

Mon-El comes in and shuts the door and Kara grabs a chair out of the table and sits. "Well, don't. Don't feel useless. If anything, feel happy."

"Well, it's not like that the Kardashians got a new job, so why should be happy?" Kara replies in a sarcastic manner.

"I don't know who they are but I can make you happy right about now."

"And how so you plan on doing that?"

He reaches his pocket and shows her the tickets to Dodgers he had for 2. "Two to Dodgers."What! No, thank you, Mon, but I'm really not into baseball." Kara says.

"Eh, anyway, I just found them lying on the street." He looks at the tickets, "And I think they're pretty old."

"Wow, you are one high bill." Kara widens her eyes at his dumbness.

"Oh, come on, there should be something we could do, right."

"Apparently not."

"Oh, Kara Zor-El, are you giving up? Rise, Kara, rise. Don't give in just yet. We have to fight this. We have a whole day to go through. I, here, am willing to do anything you say that can make our day worthwhile. Just say the word, Kara, say the word." Mon-El says with courage.

"Okay, firstly, that was, like, really dramatic and secondly, you're right. I think we should do something."

"There's the spirit. So... what should we do?"

"I thought you had something in mind."

"Well, we can watch a film." Mon-El says with a question mark on hus face.

"We did that last night." Kara replies, "Wait... I might have somewhere to go. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Mon-El asks as they both leave her apartment and she closes the door.


End file.
